


A Change in Title

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “You just called me your boyfriend,” he says as he starts to smile.TK’s eyes widen, his words seem just now to be catching up with him, and there is the start of a pretty blush on his face. “Uh –“*While out with Carlos, TK hides from someone he rescued, it starts a conversation and ends in a change of status between them.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 29
Kudos: 503





	A Change in Title

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 6

If there is one thing Carlos has learned from knowing TK, it is to always be on his toes. The man he’s desperately crushing on tends towards being unpredictable. And yet, that still doesn’t stop him from being surprised when in the middle of their ‘hanging out’, TK lets out a curse and proceeds to cower behind him only to then peek over his shoulder into the distance.

“Umm – “ he starts, more than a little lost. “Not that I don’t enjoy your body against mine, or you clinging to me because I _do_ ,” he continues, grinning when TK lets out a huff against his ear. “But do you want to tell me why you are hiding against me like this?”

“Do you see that older woman over there standing by the fruit stand?” TK questions, pointing a few feet in front of them to a colorful booth in the open market they’ve been walking through for the last hour. “I pulled her out of a car wreck about a month ago.”

“Okay,” he says deliberately, still not understanding how that translates to TK hiding behind him from an elderly lady in a flowery dress, holding a wicker basket while shopping for organic produce. “ _So_?”

“ _So_ ,” TK repeats, rolling his eyes at him, and Carlos is reminded just how deep in like he is with TK when he finds the behavior adorable. “Since then, she has been stopping by the firehouse with baked goods, which was fine at first, because who doesn’t love an oatmeal raisin cookie, right?”

“Uh, _me_ ,” he says sarcastically, raising his hand while making a face. “Oatmeal raisin is practically cardboard, give me a double chocolate chip cookie, or give me death.”

TK just stares at him for a moment, but he’s pleased to see the way his mouth twitches with the need to laugh. He loves that he can make TK smile.

“ _Anyway_ ,” TK stresses. “It was fine until she started talking about her granddaughter being pretty and single.”

“Ah,” Carlos says with a slow-growing grin as he starts to understand the problem. He’s no stranger to the matchmaking desires of people he’s helped in the past, and he’s not surprised by TK’s predicament, given how beautiful and sweet he is.

“So I told her I was gay,” TK continues, biting down on his bottom lip, and Carlos hopes the lady didn’t disappoint TK by reacting badly to his sexual orientation. “And that’s when she started talking about her _grandson,_ who apparently is _also single_ and handsome.”

“Oh,” he says softly and uncertain. He looks over towards the lady who is luckily moving on from the fruit stand without noticing them. “So, what did you do then?”

“Well, I told her about you, obviously,” TK tells him like at the very least, the answer is obvious to _him_. “I told her I have a boyfriend I’m very happy with, but she just looked so disappointed.”

Carlos freezes at his words, his heart pounding so hard it roars in his ears. “What did you say?”

“What?” TK looks at him adorably, confused as he wrinkles his nose at him.

“You just called me your boyfriend,” he says as he starts to smile. It feels huge on his face, and he thinks he probably looks like he’s crazy from just how big it is, but he can’t, no, he _won’t_ stop it.

TK’s eyes widen, his words seem just now to be catching up with him, and there is the start of a pretty blush on his face. “Uh –“

“You just called me your boyfriend,” he repeats, grin firmly in place. “You told that lady I was your boyfriend and that you’re _very_ happy with me.”

TK stares at him for a moment before finally rolling his eyes at him. “Okay, _yes_ ,” he says, grumbling. “Do you want to stop being so smug now?”

“Nope,” he answers, making the word pop around his smirk. “What else did you tell her? That I’m handsome? A good cook? Amazing in bed?”

TK scowls at him, or at least he tries to. In the end, he starts laughing, shaking his head at him. “ _Yes_ , Carlos, I told her all of that – well, all of it except for the amazing in bed part, she is in her sixties after all, no need to shock the woman.”

“She needs to know,” he exclaims, taking a false step in the direction where the lady went. “If she doesn’t know I make you moan my name every night, she might keep trying to set you up with her grandson.”

TK wraps his arms around his waist, holding him in place. Before he can say anything else, he presses his mouth against his, making him forget all about the lady. Carlos moans softly into the kiss as TK takes his time with him, his tongue runs over his bottom lip, and Carlos opens under his mouth helplessly. Kissing TK is unlike anyone else he’s ever kissed. TK kisses him like it’s the only thing he wants to do, deep and passionate, but with absolute tenderness. He’s been addicted to TK’s kisses since the first press of their lips.

“You’re ridiculous,” TK whispers against his mouth, a bright adoring smile on his face.

“Maybe,” he concedes. “But you like me anyway.”

“I do,” TK whispers softly, his bright green eyes looking at him tenderly. “I really do.”

Carlos breath catches at the look TK gives him, up until now he’s been teasing him with the hope that maybe TK is starting to see him as more than just a friend he sleeps with, but now, he sees a spark in TK’s eyes that gives him more than just hope.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you to be my boyfriend before telling her that you are,” TK says, his voice soft and a little shy.

Carlos lets out a slow breath before raising his hand to cup TK’s cheek. His heart skipping a beat when TK leans into his touch.

“You can ask me _now_ ,” he whispers, he tells his racing heart to calm down as TK stares at him with wide eyes. “You can ask me right now, even though you already know my answer.”

“What’s your answer?” TK whispers back, lifting his hand to touch his wrist. Carlos feels how it shakes slightly.

“Yes,” he answers, he leans in to press his forehead against TK’s. They stay like that for a moment, basking in the shift their relationship is about to take. “My answer to you will always be yes.”

“Why?” TK questions, and Carlos hates that he can hear the self-doubt in TK’s voice, like he thinks he’s not worthy of affection.

Carlos brushes his lips against TK’s, the soft sigh he lets out hitting Carlos square in the gut, and he promises himself that he will do everything in his power to prove to TK that he deserves all the love in the world

“Because from the moment I first laid eyes on you, all I have wanted is to be with you,” he answers.

TK closes his eyes for a moment; when he opens them, they're shining brighter than ever. “Carlos,” he starts, his smile soft and a little teasing, it makes Carlos’ stomach flip delightfully. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
